Splendid
Splendid is one of the main characters of Happy Tree Friends, and its spin-off series, Ka-Pow!. Character Bio A pale-blue superhero flying squirrel with light-blue patagiums (gliding wings), a light-blue/white oval marking on his torso, and a red mask around his head. He is largely based off Superman; he can fly, shoot laser beams from his eyes, has super strength, super speed, supersonic hearing, super durability, can turn back time, and can breathe ice. He even works for the newspaper (The Daily Nut) in See What Develops. He is most commonly seen doing simple housework until he hears the screams of a character that needs to be rescued, whom he'll go to rescue, often reluctantly. His appearance is somewhat based on Rocky J. Squirrel from Rocky and Bullwinkle. Unlike Flippy who is rarely featured, Splendid has never featured in an episode due to the repetitive trend of him killing the characters he rescues. Whenever he appears, he is usually the starring character the episode revolves around, with the exception of Class Act. The irony of Splendid being a superhero is that he often unintentionally kills the characters he rescues (Giggles in particular). This is usually because of his ignorance and/or his own power. Most of the time, he is oblivious to the other characters' deaths he causes. He often flies away without checking to see if the other characters are actually safe, with the exception of the episodes Helping Helps and Wrath of Con. However, in Gems the Breaks, he purposely killed three characters (The Mole, Lifty, and Shifty, the former with no provocation). In most episodes he appears in he kills all characters present, though in some episodes (ex., See What Develops) other characters cause each others' deaths. He believes that being a superhero is a pain in the neck. Splendid rarely dies due to his high-invulnerability and durability. However, Splendid was apparently killed in the schoolhouse explosion in Class Act (You can see Splendid fly in when everyone is hurt outside). His only on-screen death was in the TV episode Gems the Breaks, where he was overexposed to his one and only superhero weakness: Kryptonut, a name-parodied reference of Superman's Kryptonite weakness. It looks like a green glowing acorn, except it's made out of rock. Not only will the Kryptonut make him lose his powers, he'll uncontrollably vomit and give him a stomach flu. While it would make sense that Kryptonut is Splendid's only weakness, Warren Graff has stated that "He's not as immune as he seems to be," meaning he may die more often in future episodes. It could be safe to say that his deaths involve some sort of explosion. He has his own action show called Splendid's SSSSSuper Squad, part of the Happy Tree Friends Action Series: Ka-Pow! ''show. In his first Ka-Pow! episode, ''Mirror Mirror, he met his evil red counterpart named Splendont. He was about to get acquainted with him, but Splendont snubbed him, and they began to fight each other to determine who is the better superhero. After Splendont shoved the moon towards Splendid and ran him into the ground his doppelganger flew away, making this the first time Splendid has ever been defeated. He pressed his acorn-shaped watch to contact a team of other animal superheroes called the Supremely Sensational Stupendously Spectacular Super Squad for assistance. They were last seen trying to pry Splendid out of the pavement, but failed when the giant crowbar they were using broke. Due to his low number of deaths, he survives most of the episodes he appears in. He survives Helping Helps, It's a Snap, Better Off Bread, From Hero to Eternity, See What Develops, Wrath of Con, Breaking Wind, and Just Be Claus while he dies in Class Act and Gems the Breaks. Friends * Binky * Deeka * Krypto * Splendont * Spoke Teams * Juventus Gallery Mime Death with Splendid.jpg|Mime is death. Facundo Schenhals and Splendid.jpeg|Schenhals and Splendid Splendid 05.jpeg|Splendid's Icelandic President Splendid 06.jpeg|Splendid's Icelandic President Splendid's Bathroom.jpeg|Splendid's bathroom Pecky kill Splendid 01.jpeg|Pecky vs Splendid's Dizzy Pecky kill Splendid 02.jpeg|Pecky vs Splendid Pecky kill Splendid 03.jpeg|Pecky vs Splendid Pecky kill Splendid 04.jpeg|Pecky Wins! Fatality Flippy (Torino) vs Juventus (Splendid).jpeg|Flippy (Torino) vs Splendid (Juventus) Splendid 01.jpeg Splendid 02.jpeg|''It's A Snip'' Splendid 03.jpeg|''Wrath of Con'' Splendid 04.jpeg Splendid HTF.jpeg|DLC Splendid DLC Petunia and Splendid.jpeg|DLC Petunia and Splendid Superhero Happy Tree Friends (Paris).jpeg|Splendid, Splendont, Krypto, Deeka, Spoke and Binky. Paris, France Splendid wins France flag.jpeg|''Champion Splendid'' Flag of France Splendid 07.jpeg|Splendid's European Splendid's flying.gif|Splendid's flying Video French anthem Tower Eiffel (Splendid, Splendont, Krypto, Deeka, Spoke and Binky) Happy Tree Friends|Splendid, Splendont, Krypto, Deeka, Spoke and Binky. National Anthem of France Felix's british winner running Splendid is dead|Felix's british winner running Splendid is dead Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Happy Tree Friends Characters Category:Squirrels Category:Superhero Category:The Story Footballer of Felix the Cat Characters Category:The Story Footballer of Felix the Cat Seasons 1 Characters